officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Party
The is the current custom party on Club Penguin Online, which started on December 2, 2019. The party was planned to come out in November but it was delayed. It is based on the popular DC Comics franchise Batman. Storyline Arkham Breakout Herbert has teamed up with Arkham Asylum prisoners, such as The Joker, Scarecrow, The Riddler, Bane and Poison Ivy, and helped them escape the facility. All of them are planning an attack on the dark city of Gotham. Briefing When the party had begun, penguins received the case files from the Commissioner Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department to help stop the evil villains. Case 1 - Mr. Freeze On December 2, 2019 penguins were ordered to head to the Dock because Mr. Freeze has escaped and was spotted heading towards it. The GCPD got a call about ice in the area and penguins had to free Rookie, Gary and Jet Pack Guy from freezing permanently. Case 2 - The Riddler On December 3, 2019 expensive treasures have been stolen from the Gotham Museum, after reviewing the security footage, the police confirmed it was The Riddler. Penguins had to search for missing belongings at the Ski Hill, Dock, Town, Snow Forts and Mine Shack. After finding everything, The Riddler left a riddle to solve where the answer is Herbert. Case 3 Case 4 Case 5 Case 6 Case 7 Case 8 Case 9 Case 10 Items Free Items Mission Rewards Trivia *To tip the Iceberg during this event, you needed 5 penguins wearing the Black color and walking the Black Puffle. *The party shares some similarities with the popular Operation Blackout from the original Club Penguin game. *Herbert has returned with his schemes after stealing the Alien Puffle UFO's power source. *All the decorated rooms were custom designed by Jonas. *This is the third superhero themed party in Club Penguin Online, after Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2018 and Marvel Endgame Takeover. Gallery Rooms Batman Party Beach.png|Beach Batman Party Beacon.png|Beacon Batman Party Book Room.png|Book Room Batman Party Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Batman Party Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Batman Party Cove.png|Cove Batman Party Dock.png|Dock Batman Party Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Batman Party Forest.png|Forest Batman Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg Batman Party Iceberg Tipped.png|Iceberg when tipped Batman Party Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Batman Party Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Batman Party Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Batman Party Plaza.png|Plaza Batman Party Pond.png|Pond Batman Party Puffle Hotel Lobby.png|Puffle Hotel Lobby Batman Party Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Batman Party Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Batman Party Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Batman Party Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Batman Party Skatepark.png|Skatepark Batman Party Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Batman Party Ski Village.png|Ski Village Batman Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Batman Party Stadium.png|Stadium Batman Party Town.png|Town Party Rooms Batman Party Bat Cave.png|Batcave Party Interface Batman Party Interface Icon.png|Interface icon Batman Party Interface Page 1.png|Page 1 Batman Party Interface Page 2.png|Page 2 Dialogue Batman Party Dialogue 1.png|Commissioner Gordon's alert when logging in Icons batman-en.png|The Homepage screen for the party BPTwitterIcon.png|Twitter icon for the party BPTwitterHeader.png|Twitter header for the party BPDiscord.png|Discord icon during the party Other Batman Party Map.png|The Map during the party Batman Party Twitter Promo.png|The promotional image for the party posted on Club Penguin Online's Twitter Upcoming party sneak peak.gif|Sneak peek of the Batcave posted on Club Penguin Online's Twitter EKU0cX3WoAANwNJ.jpg|Sneak peek of the tipped Iceberg during the party posted on Jonas' Twitter Batman Party Sneak Peek 2.png|The promotional sneak peek image posted on Club Penguin Online's Twitter EKksQwHX0AQKBKf.jpg|Another sneak peek image posted on Club Penguin Online's Twitter Emoticons Bat emoticon.gif|Bat Batman Party Alert emoticon.gif|Alert Batman Party Badge emoticon.png|Badge Category:Takeovers